


Know Your Enemy Well (and Love Them As Well)

by SerigalaManis



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [“Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertemuan kita esok jam 10 di stasiun Oso?”“Kita mulai dari belajar saling mengenali,"Makishima dan Akane mempelajari satu sama lain selama satu hari di taman wahana.]





	Know Your Enemy Well (and Love Them As Well)

_“Kenapa?! Kenapa ini tidak berfungsi?!”_

_Dominator yang tak berfungsi itu membuat sebuah decihan yang sarat akan rasa frustrasi keluar dari mulut Tsunemori. Kedua tangannya gemetaran saking besarnya amarah yang tersimpan di dada._

_“Sial…”_

_Muka yang sudah dipenuhi rasa putus asa itu menunduk lemah. Terlalu kecewa untuk bahkan sekadar menghadapi diri sendiri yang tak tahu harus apa dalam kondisi getir begini. Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah sebuah pistol yang ditugasi kepadanya, tetapi mengapa—_

_—Selalu—_

_—Selalu saja pistol pembasmi kriminal ini tak berdaya jika dihadapannya disandingkan seorang otak kriminal dari seluruh kriminal yang ada, yang tak ada bosan-bosannya memenuhi tiap sudut kota dengan kehancuran dan ketakutan._

_Makishima Shogo._

_Pria berambut putih itu memperlihatkan senyuman piciknya. Dihampirinya Tsunemori, dan dipegangnya ujung moncong Dominator yang tak berfungsi menghadapinya._

_“Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertemuan kita esok jam 10 di stasiun Oso?”_

_“Kita mulai dari belajar saling mengenali…”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_©Psycho-Pass by Gen Urobochi and Akira Amano_

_I do not own anything beside the storyline_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_“Keep your friends close, but your  enemy closer,”_

_-Niccolo Machiavelli_

   

**Pukul 10.30 pagi**

Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya,decitan rel kereta listrik di stasiun Oso menjadi suara paling khas yang dikenal di kawasan yang dekat dengan asrama putri itu. Tatkala suara tersebut menyapa pendengaran, berbondong-bondong manusia dengan berbagai tujuan, berbagai arah dan juga berbagai maksud perlahan mengerubungi pintu masuk kereta.

Berwarna-warni urusan mereka.

Sebagian karena ingin menjalankan rutinitas hariannya, sebagian karena mempunyai urusan di suatu tempat, dan sebagian yang lain….

… ingin menjalani sebuah hal _baru._

“Aku—benar-benar minta maaf!”

Keterlambatan menjadi sebuah pengawal pagi yang buruk bagi seorang Tsunemori Akane, dimana seharusnya ia tiba pukul sepuluh tepat di stasiun Oso. Salahkan _alarm hologram_ nya yang tiba-tiba mengalami _malfunction_ —kerusakan—secara tak terduga pagi itu.  Sesaat ketika diliriknya _pukul sembilan tiga puluh pagi_ kala ia terbangun tanpa bantuan _hologram_ itu, pacuan jantungnya meningkat drastis. Bukannya ia seorang pecinta bangun lebih awal ataupun penganut keras ‘ _datang 10 menit lebih cepat_ ’, namun keterlambatan 30 menit itu jelas tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai hal sepele yang wajar dianggap angin lalu. Bukan—tentu bukan Tsunemori namanya jika merasa tenang walaupun setelah dimaafkan atas sebuah keterlambatan setengah jam, yang pasalnya merupakan hakikat pemborosan waktu.

Rasa bersalah mendorong badannya untuk melakukan bungkuk 90 derajat tepat se-kaku mungkin; bahkan ia sampai memejamkan mata. Untunglah pada hari itu kereta sedang sepi—di era serba maju ini destinasi menuju Suita memang sudah tidak terlalu diminati lagi karena sebagian besar fasilitas umum, tempat bekerja dan kendaraan belumlah semaju kota pusat; dimana hampir seluruhnya sudah ditangani robot-robot pintar. Setidaknya kereta sepi penumpang ini membuat tindak ‘penebusan kesalahan’ Tsunemori  tidak menjadi sorotan publik yang akan membuatnya menjadi bahan penggunjingan selama perjalanan berlangsung. Saat itu, dalam gerbong yang sama ada 5 orang penumpang lagi, yang semuanya merupakan orang-orang tua yang tak menganggap penting sekonyol apapun hal yang sedang dilakukan anak jaman sekarang. Selama keamanan publik tak terusik, dan kedamaian mereka tak terinterupsi.

 

Tanpa berpindah dari posisi asalnya—satu tangan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan yang lainnya membuka baca sebuah buku. Wajah tak ia tengokkan, ataupun menghiraukan gadis yang tak hentinya meminta maaf kepadanya.

Postur itu tetap pada posisi pertamanya sejak pintu kereta ditutup.

“Kau tahu, keterlambatanmu itu tidak akan mengubah persepsi ku tentang dirimu,” Pria dengan rambut putih panjang yang diikat itu berujar sebegitu santainya. Permintaan maaf yang secara konstan dikatakan bahkan sebelum mereka menaiki kereta itu lama-lama terdengar mengusik fokusnya pada bagian menegangkan yang tengah ia resapi dalam buku yang ia baca. Ketika dirinya sudah setengah terbawa—tergugah—oleh alur permainan politik zaman renaisans yang perlahan dikuliti kelemahan demi kelemahannya, Tsunemori seolah datang untuk menyeretnya dari dunia risalah politik yang diciptakan pengarang luar biasa ini dengan sedemikian rupanya.

“Kau mendengarku? Aku serius lho,”

“…….”

Tentu saja Tsunemori masih  enggan—segan—untuk bahkan sekedar mengangkat kepala dan beradu tatap dengan pria berjaket denim dan sebuah _khakhi capris_ di depannya, yang terabsorbsi pada sebuah novel yang kelihatannya sudah lumayan berumur. Semenjak di pintu masuk stasiun, kelihatannya pria itu sudah asyik melayangkan pandang pada novel klasik di genggamannya. Mungkinkah semua maafnya tidak dihiraukan selama itu? Bisa jadi, ataupun bisa jadi tidak. Maafnya sudah melebihi beberapa kali; mungkin disitulah kesaktian kata maaf mulai memudar seiring repetisi yang dilakukan dalam kurun waktu singkat.

Meski begitu, rasanya ia tak bisa mengerem kata _‘maaf’_ dari mulutnya.

“Sekali lagi, maaf—Kau jadi menunggu lama..”

Dilayangkan sebuah lirikan singkat dari iris mata yang berwarna keemasan milik Makishima. Sepasang mata itu menyipit; mencoba menatap wajah lawan bicaranya hanya dari sudut mata, namun sia-sia karena Tsunemori sendiri menundukkan kepalanya .

“Ini sudah maafmu yang keberapa kali, Tsunemori Akane?”

Makishima Shogo mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman novel yang tengah ia baca. Tertawa kecil, sambil memberi pandang pada Tsunemori.Tangannya menutup buku berkaver tebal berwarna coklat kusam miliknya itu dengan satu suara buku menutup yang cepat.

“Aku sudah memaafkanmu,”

Novel dengan judul _‘The Prince’_ karya _Niccolo Machiavelli*_ itu telah  berjasa menemaninya dengan setia selama kurang lebih setengah jam di stasiun Oso; ketika menunggu Tsunemori selama tadi. Beruntung novel itu dibawanya;  bisa-bisa ia membunuh waktu dengan cara yang tidak wajar selain membaca. Genosida, misalnya.

“Lagipula—”

Kepala sedikit ia tundukan; seturun mungkin hingga badannya pun membungkuk setara dengan Tsunemori. Ditatapinya gadis yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau yang dihindariya kini sudah tepat berada di sampingnya. Pria berambut putih dengan kedua iris mata laksana emas itu tersenyum—sangat singkat. Tangan ia ulurkan—maju ke depan—menyandar pada pintu kereta yang berada tepat di belakang Tsunemori.

Ketika  bibirnya sudah bersanding dekat dengan telinga Tsunemori, sebuah bisikan lirih keluar dari mulutnya.

“—Kau datang saja sudah membuatku lumayan terkesan lho—“

_“— inspektur_  Tsunemori,”

_Ah_

Suara rendah yang tenang itu seakan mengetuk kesadaran Tsunemori, mengenai beberapa hal krusial yang ia lewatkan untuk sadari pagi ini. Bisa dibilang krusial, bisa pun dikatakan sepele. Nyatanya semua itu kembali lagi kepada persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri, tentang bagaimana ia melihat hal-hal tersebut.

Postur Tsunemori perlahan kembali menegak. Tangan yang semula tertangkup rapih di pangkuan kini mengepal di samping tubuh. Mata yang semula enggan mengajak bertatap kini menilisik sepasang manik emas yang menyipit; sarat akan bau tanda tanya dan bahaya. Pikiran Tsunemori, sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki fase merenung.

Soal _mengapa_ ia disini _, kemana_ ia akan pergi dan—

— _Bersama_ siapa pula ia.

Saat ini ia berada di stasiun Oso, sudah di kereta, karena sebuah ajakan yang diajukan semalam. Ditanya kemana, ia akan pergi ke Suita.  Bersama siapa, dia—

— _dia_ yang seorang inspektur keamanan negara, kini sedang bersama _seorang kriminal_ buruan negara. Seseorang yang harus ia tangkap dan diproses secara hukum  dengan jujur dan sebenar-benarnya.

_Makishima Shogo._

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, bisa saja Tsunemori mengeluarkan borgol—sebuah tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu anggota pelindung negara— yang kemanapun selalu ia bawa, bahkan di dalam tas selempang kecil bermotif bunga yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bepergian diluar jadwal kerja seperti sekarang. Oh, kewajiban menegakkan hukum itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan dalam _shift_ pekerjaan, maupun sesuatu yang dilakukan hanya karena kau adalah sebuah bagian dari birokrasi Negara saja. Kewajiban itu seharusnya ada dalam setiap hati warga Negara yang mengharapkan kesejahteraan bangsa.

_Karena bukan hukum yang melindungi kita, tetapi kita yang melindungi hukum_ Tsunemori selalu memegang teguh prinsip itu. Maka, apa yang sudah mencoba mengganggu keseimbangan hukum, maka adililah. Dengan sebenar-benarnya, seadil-adilnya.

_Tapi—_

**_CKIIIT_ **

“A—Ah—“

Rombongan pikiran Tsunemori terhenti paksa oleh _alarm_ panik  yang diciptakan tubuhnya secara naluriah. Matanya membuka lebar; kaget—diikuti napasnya yang tercekat.

Tikungan tajam yang baru saja terjadi hampir hampir membuat keseimbangan Tsunemori oleng ke samping, andai sebuah tangan berkulit pucat dengan jemari ramping tidak sigap menahan pinggulnya di tempat. Tepat saat itu terjadi, secara naluriah kedua tangan bebas inspektur muda itu meraih kedua pundak orang yang baru saja menangkap pinggulnya. Tsunemori mencengkram—sangat kuat.

“Hati-hati, Tsunemori,”

Sepasang manik emas itu kini menyoroti iris kecoklatan Tsunemori dari atas.Cahaya yang menelisik itu tenang, sejuk, sekaligus membahayakan. Gabungan antara ketiganya. Atau bukan. Mungkin saja tatapan itu merupakan tanda kepedulian, atau malah sebuah ejekan. Yang tak lama kemudian, diikuti oleh senyum simpul khasnya yang menambah kelembutan pada air muka pria itu.

Ah, _sorot_ yang sama— _sorot_ yang pernah digunakan Makishima untuk mengambil nyawa salah satu sahabat paling berharga Tsunemori, serta rentetan kejahatan tak terhitung lainnya. Sorot tenang _nan_ mengintimidasi, sampai ke titik dimana banyak orang yang akan terjatuh ke dalam tipudaya pandangan itu.

Menatap balik ke dalam mata yang memandang multitafsir di hadapan mengundang  banyak tanda tanya, pada kedua mata kecoklatan jernih Tsunemori yang penuh rasa penasaran. _Apakah benar, hanya ada kehancuran dan kebencian di dalam sana?_ Memandang lebih dalam—sangat dalam untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

_Bisakah ia menafsirkan sebuah hati,hanya dengan apa yang dipantulkan oleh sepasang mata?_

Arus waktu lima, sepuluh, bahkan lima belas detik berlalu pun seolah tak mengapa dihabiskan dalam diamnya sebuah tatapan.

“…Maaf,”

— _Tsunemori merasa, masih banyak hal yang harus ia ketahui dari Makishima._

==

Tsunemori Akane pada dasarnya memang bukan orang yang terlalu berharap, maupun putus harapan. Selalu mencari kemungkinan diantara yang tidak mungkin, namun tidak mencari ketidakmungkinan diantara yang mungkin. Elemen pertimbangannya seimbang, analitis, dan logis. Intervensi perasaan jarang bermain.

Maka gadis pemilik rambut berwarna coklat agaknya terkejut, ketika dari semua tempat di Suita, dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia dan Makishima kini tiba di depan loket sebuah wahana bermain. Wahana bermain—wahana bermain dalam makna sebenar-benarnya. Sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan _roller coaster,_ bianglala, komedi putar, dan berbagai jenis permainan lainnya.

“Makishima _-san,_ kita akan… masuk ke sini?”

_“Hmm,”_

Sungguh—Tsunemori bukannya tidak menyukai tempat yang dimaksud. Ia dan teman-temannya memang biasa mengunjungi tempat permainan seperti ini. Sering, sebagai sarana rekreasi diri. Tetapi, untuk sekarang—

—bersama Makishima,musuhnya, dalam rangka saling mematai,

“Bengong begitu dan kau akan diculik. Ayo, Tsunemori,”

Rasanya wahana bermain adalah suatu tempat yang jangkauannya jauh, baik dalam segi konteks maupun keterkaitan, dari kedua unsur di atas.

Yasudahlah.   

==

Sekiranya ada satu permainan dimana sisi kutubuku Makishima memutuskan untuk terlelap sementara, maka dari sekian permainan sejauh ini hanya satu. Selain tidak sempat untuk membawa buku di tangan, pikirannya juga tidak terdistraksi oleh bagian manapun dari buku yang dibacanya. Konsentrasinya harus teliti serta terpusat.  Ujung senapan bertengger di pundak, kedua mata memaksimalkan fokus ke depan, jari-jari hanya siap siaga menunggu aba-aba dari otak dan naluri yang mengkoordinasikan seluruh pergerakan. Distraksi tak diinginkan sedikitpun bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi sempurna ini.

Permainan tembak hadiah adalah satu satunya permainan yang sama-sama dikuasai oleh Makishima dan Tsunemori. Sekaligus satu permainan dimana kedua manusia dengan latar pekerjaan yang bagai api dan air ini menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta. Atas kesepakatan bersama, permainan kali ini dijadikan penentu siapa yang akan mentraktir siapa makan siang nanti. Sebelumnya, berbagai jenis permainan mulai dari boneka capit, simulasi _baseball_ , sampai komedi putar pun telah dirasakan—memang hari itu benar-benar sepi pengunjung sehingga mengantri dimanapun seolah tak ada masalah—satu demi satu, entah mungkin karena ketidaktertarikan _mutual_ terhadap wahana yang dicoba, atau karena  mereka yang sama-sama tidak handal meramaikan suasana percakapan, tak ada perasaan puas ketika mencoba wahana yang manapun.

Kini berbeda. Menembak sudah bukan hal asing yang dilakukan, baik bagi Tsunemori maupun Makishima. Berbagai kasus kejahatan sudah dilalui dengan bantuan penembak, yang satu menggunakan _Dominator_ atau pembasmi kriminal, satunya senapan apapun yang ditemukan apapun itu minus _Dominator_.

“Tsunemori, buku apa yang biasa kau baca?”

Tanpa menoleh, Makishima membuka percakapan dengan suara yang tenang. Hal yang jarang dilakukannya selama hari ini, satu dua hal mungkin karena ia terlalu malas untuk membuka suara atau sudah merasa pesimis Tsunemori tidak satu selera dengannya. Bertanya sekarang hanya sekadar untuk mengisi kekosongan diantara suara senapan yang saling menyahut satu sama lain.

“Uhm, buku, ya…” Tsunemori menajamkan pandangannya dan bersiap memusatkan segala perhatian pada titik yang hendak dibidiknya. Pelatuk siap sedia di ujung jari.

“Hanya beberapa buku non-fiksi, serta beberapa buku novel yang ada di rak buku nenekku?”

Jawaban itu mendapat sebuah ‘heeh’ dari Makishima.

“Pernahkah kau membaca novel klasik ‘ _Around the World in Eighty-Days’?”_

**_CTAK_ **

Satu tembakan dilepas oleh Tsunemori, yang sayangnya nyaris mengenai, tetapi meleset sekitar dua senti. Sebuah ketidakberuntungan yang disayangkan. Sedikit kecewa, satu helaan napas dihembuskan beriringan dengan kedua bahu yang mengangkat.

“Belum, aku bahkan baru mendengarnya,” ujar Tsunemori yang tengah mempersiapkan tembakan selanjutnya. Seolah tidak mengacuhkan sekitarnya, kini fokusnya kembali berkumpul pada satu titik bidikannya.

“Buku itu bercerita tentang Phileas Fogg yang berhasil menyelesaikan taruhan untuk mengelilingi dunia hanya dalam delapan puluh hari. Sebuah rekor yang impresif,”

Dua tembakan konsekutif dari Makishima berhasil merobohkan dua kaleng. Sebuah kekhawatiran mulai muncul pada wajah penjaga stan tembak-tembakan yang merasa terancam karena keberadaan dua penembak jitu yang berkemungkinan menghabiskan hadiah pada stan tersebut.

“Tiba-tiba aku terpikir untuk mencoba memecahkan rekor keliling dunia juga—“

Tsunemori mengangguk-angguk.

“—bersamamu, _mungkin,”_

“Eh?”

Satu tembakan Tsunemori akhirnya berhasil menyenggol sebuah kaleng hingga terjatuh. Perempuan berambut pendek itu bersorak lirih untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kenapa kau memilih bersamaku? Nanti kau tidak akan memecahkan rekor itu sendiri, _dong_?”  Kini kedua mata Tsunemori melirik ke arah Makishima—yang terlihat semakin lihai menguasai senapan di tangannya. Seolah ada energi lain yang mendorongnya untuk mendapat semangat lebih. Ada yang pernah bilang, membahas sesuatu yang kau sukai meningkatkan rasa semangatmu dalam apapun yang kau kerjakan.

_Novel, ya.._

Disitulah Tsunemori menyadari betapa besar kecintaan pria itu terhadap dunia dibalik lembaran kisah yang ditulis dengan tinta. Tidak salah lagi, semangat yang tak diketahui asalnya itu berasal dari topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

“ Fogg saja tidak menyelesaikan taruhan itu sendiri,” Makishima itu mengangkat bahu. Yang tak lama kemudian, pria berjaket _denim_ itu lanjutkan sambil tertawa “Ia ditemani Passepartout, _pelayannya,_ ”

Wajah sedatar papan kini terpampang pada air muka kecewa Tsunemori, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tembakannya kembali,

“..Maksudmu aku ini menjadi _pelayan_ mu?”

“Menurutmu? _Pfft,”_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, Makishima berhasil menggoda Tsunemori dan membuat gadis itu mengkerucukan bibir; merasa malu. Ia tipe yang jarang sekali menggoda orang lain bahkan rekan dekatnya, namun sekalinya ia lakukan,  rasa puas seketika menggejolak di dalam hatinya.

“Tapi Tsunemori, aku rasa kau tak perlu ikut dari awal denganku. Cukup diam di tempatmu, dan tunggu saja aku menyusulmu untuk mengajakmu,” Pemuda berambut putih itu melanjutkan,”Seperti tokoh yang bernama Aouda di cerita itu. Ia baru ikut setelah Fogg mengajaknya dalam petualangannya,”

“Siapa lagi Aouda itu?” Tsunemori menoleh dengan agak sangsi, “Seekor anjing? Monyet? Orang gila? “

Gadis yang wajahnya sudah semasam sari lemon itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas.

“Atau… peran lain yang membuatmu puas untuk menggodaku lagi, _hm?_ ”

“Benar sekali. Peran untuk menggodamu, Tsunemori,”

Sebuah senyum simpul yang sedikit lebih lebar terulas pada bibir tipis Makishima—menciptakan sebuah senyum yang lebih menawan dari biasanya.

“Aouda adalah nama gadis yang _dinikahi_ Fogg di akhir cerita,”

**_TAK_ **

Tembakan terakhir Tsunemori meleset seketika; secepat kilat ia menoleh ke arah Makishima untuk melihat ekspresi penuh rasa main-main yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

_Dua meleset melawan tidak sama sekali; kau kalah_ , mata Makishima seolah mencibir penuh kemenangan.

_“M-Makishima Shogo-- !”_

Wajah Tsunemori merah padam; menyerupai warna kepiting rebus yang masih panas.

Terimakasih pada lelucon cerita klasik Makishima yang sungguh _absurd,_ Tsunemori jadi harus membayar makan siang mereka saat waktu makan tiba nanti.

==

Selama waktunya bersama Tsunemori pada hari ini, banyak hal kecil yang masuk ke dalam lingkup observasi kepribadian dan kebiasaan  miliknya. Mungkin ada benarnya Makishima—pada awalnya— merasa bosan, dan menganggap bahwa Tsunemori hanya satu dari sekian banyak jiwa kosong yang tidak mencerminkan hasrat akan hal yang sebenarnya diingininya, dan memilih tunduk dalam keseharian membosankan yang diperintah oleh sistem hukum yang payah.

Setelah menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, kini ia mengerti mengapa _psycho-pass_ —tingkat kebersihan dan kejernihan jiwa — Tsunemori  sangat stabil, dan warnanya menunjukan warna yang amat bening dan jernih — bagaikan kristal mulia

Terbayang satu tokoh fiksi dari salah satu novel klasik anak-anak yang pernah dibacanya, setiap melihat Tsunemori. Seorang tokoh yang pada sekali pandang akan diremehkan karena betapa ‘kecil’nya ia, namun dalam hatinya berkobar semangat, tekad dan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi.

Matilda, dari sebuah cerita fiksi anak-anak berjudul sama karya _Roald Dahl._

Bukannya Makishima ingin meremehkan sosok Tsunemori dengan membandingkan ia dengan seorang tokoh yang bahkan belum menginjak usia pubertas _alias_ anak-anak, tetapi _bagaimana_ Tsunemori dan rasa semangat ingin tahu dalam kesehariannya itu mau tak mau membuatnya teringat pada sosok kecil pemberani bernama Matilda—yang acapkali dicemooh oleh kedua orangtuanya yang bodoh dan hidup dalam kecurangan— setiap kali gadis itu mencoba meluruskan perbuatan mereka.

Seperti apa yang dilakukan Tsunemori sekarang.

“Kembalikan dompet gadis itu!”

_“Apa? Tapi aku tidak mengambil dompetnya?”_

“Tidak, aku jelas melihat kau memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas mu itu!”

Dari kejauhan,  Makishima hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat Tsunemori—seorang ‘Matilda’ dalam bayangannya—mencoba mengkokohkan hal ‘benar’ yang dipercayainya, walau orang-orang tak berakal itu mencoba mengelabui, dan menolak hal ‘benar’ yang dibawanya.. Lihatlah bagaimana sekarang ia terlibat adu gulat dengan beberapa pria tak dikenal yang sedari tadi tidak mau tunduk terhadap tuntutan kebenarannya—dan mulai melayangkan beberapa pukulan kencang ke arah sekumpulan pria besar itu.

Wanita yang mempunyai nyali _cukup_ besar

_Ini akan menjadi catatan penting baginya._

==

Senja buta menjadi penanda berakhirnya hari Makishima dan Akane.

Keduanya sudah tiba kembali di tempat pertemuan awal mereka—stasiun Oso. Stasiun itu belum sepenuhnya sepi; masih banyak orang dengan berbagai tujuan, berbagai arah dan juga berbagai maksud yang mengerubungi pintu masuk kereta.

Berwarna-warni urusan mereka.

Sebagian karena ingin menjalankan rutinitas hariannya, sebagian karena mempunyai urusan di suatu tempat, dan sebagian yang lain….

“Apakah kau sudah lebih mengenalku sekarang?”

_… sudah menjalani sebuah hal baru._

**FIN**

  
  


**Epilog?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_“Kita bertemu lagi eh, Tsunemori Akane?”_

_Senyum simpul khas Makishima melekat di bibirnya seperti biasa. Dibawah iluminasi rembulan, kedua mata sewarna emasnya menyala dengan sorot yang tak pernah berubah. Angin malam mengibarkan rambut putih panjangnya._

_Dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di dalam saku khakhi caprisnya, sosok itu berjalan ke tepi gedung untuk melihat kebawah. Memandang sosok lain yang menatap ke arahnya sambil menodongkan moncong sebuah Dominator milik negara._

_“Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Makishima Shogo. Lagi-lagi pun, Dominator tak berfungsi padamu , ya?_

_Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menurunkan Dominator dan ganti mengangkat sebuah Revolver kecil yang pas di tangannya._

_Keduanya pun tersenyum._

**Ket.:**

***: Buku yang terkenal dengan kutipan ‘Keep your friend close, but your enemy closer,’ yang merupakan kutipan pembuka cerita ini/**

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih buat yg udh mau baca! Yes, this is my straight otp in Psycho-Pass. Jarang ya yg singgah orz Sebenernya fic ini buat lomba Fanfiction tapi aku kalah dan yaudah, post saja kesini~ Yang kusuka dari ngedeskrpsiin makishima dalam suasana santai itu adalah dia pasti gabakal jauh jauh dari diskusi novel (ya, kan?) dan referensi dia mostly classics dan buku buku lama. It's interesting haha!
> 
> Sekian, semoga puas~ review amat dinanti xD


End file.
